Sexual Tension
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He strongly has sexual tension towards Rukia. This sexual tension thing kills him slowly. He knew that he would lose to her if he admit it, but hell, he doesn't care.


**Sexual Tension****  
><strong>A Bleach fanfiction story created by m0.0by.  
>Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.<br>This is a re-post of **'The Sex Appeal Bet'**.

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki was lying on the beach, enjoying the hot sunlight from the blue sky. He was wearing <em>just <em>a simple short, revealing his muscular and tan torso. His spiky yet soft orange hair strongly reflected the hotness at that time. Some girls are attracted to his sexiness—they giggled and whispered to each other every time they see him. They want to know his name, they want to know his relationship status, they want to know _anything _about him. But he seemed to not care.

Ichigo wasn't there in the beach for sunbathing or skateboarding or swimming, yet he was there for a reason. A reason which is quite uncommon. He was there to relax his mind and enjoying himself, despite the fact that he was absolutely not alone there. The sound of the wave, the sound of happy children, and the sound of talking people doesn't seem to bother him.

He was completely in a good mood and felt completely fine, until he looked around and saw her. A girl that he's been trying to avoid lately, to be exact. Several days ago, Ichigo made a bet with a certain girl… and he knew that he made a big mistake by making that bet. Nobody knows how bad Ichigo wants to turn back the time. If only they didn't fight on that day… this damn bet wouldn't have existed.

If only… he _doesn't_ bring _sex appeal_ to their fight. To their bet.

Ichigo shocked, but he doesn't want to look like it. He doesn't want the girl to notice his presence. So he just stood there, lying like nothing happened. He cursed himself to not bring a sunglasses; God, that thing surely helps him a lot now. The only thing that he could do now is just spying on her carefully while praying to make sure that she'll never saw him. Ichigo looked to her direction again; she was walking elegantly with her stuffs.

She was wearing a fancy sunglasses, a purple tank top, a hot pants made by black jeans, and a strappy maroon sandals. She brings a couple of bags. _Dammit, what the hell does she do in here_? Ichigo thought bitterly. She then stopped walking. She finally found a right place to lie down. She dropped her bags, and… shit, she took off the sunglasses. The beautiful pair of violet eyes of hers is completely revealed.

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat—this can't be happening.

She puts the sunglasses into one of her bags before taking off her tank top. Slowly, sensually. Great, now her sexy and pale upper body is exposed. She's wearing a peach bikini. Ichigo swallowed his spit nervously. This is exciting and torturing at the same time. The petite-framed girl then puts her tank top into one of her bags, followed by her hot pants and her sandals. Her silky and smooth black hair is formed to a sexy, messy bun. Rukia Kuchiki finally lied herself down, sunbathing.

Well, at least it _looked_ like that.

But Ichigo knew better; there's _no way_ that Rukia came to the beach now only for sunbathing. After all, she should have wear sunscreen or what before lying down to protect her snowy white skin from the burning sun if she really wants to sunbath herself. Or maybe she wears it from home already? Nah, it's not his business, anyway.

Rukia lied not too far from Ichigo. He could still see her clearly; lucky for him, Rukia closed both of her eyes so she would not see him in the mean time. Man, she's really sunbathing. While she's sunbathing, Ichigo's eye-washing. He looked at her exposed body from head to toe, absorbing every inch of it slowly. Her black hair is shining, and looked very soft. Silky, supple, smooth, and all that. Ichigo wondered what kind of smell her hair has. It would be very awesome if he could train his fingers there.

Her face looked so peaceful and pretty. Her lips looked so tasty. If he could just see her stunning violet eyes again… he would be pleased. But he would choose _not_ to see those eyes if it meant that she could see him back. Ichigo started to wonder what it feels like to touch, to cup, and to rub that pretty face with his own hands. He wondered what it feels like to taste those lips… to taste that small mouth… is it delicious?

And his amber eyes trailed down to her neck, to her… chest, to her stomach, to her legs… yum. Ichigo guessed that Rukia is simply more delicious to taste than a piece of cake. She must be sweet and intoxicating. _Damn, she's so good_… _and why the fuck does she have to_? Ichigo thought to himself. Although… he was not allowed to think so.

Funny, because her shortness is the first thing that came to Ichigo's mind every time he wanted to mock her up. But now? It doesn't matter. Her shortness is not worth to laugh; instead, it's the one that he enjoyed. He knew that this is wrong, he couldn't feel and think like this when it comes to Rukia. He would never want to admit this, either.

But Ichigo couldn't lie to himself any longer. He strongly has sexual tension towards Rukia.

Suddenly, a random guy approached Rukia. He brings a cup of chocolate and… a bunch of strawberries? Ichigo frowned. He knows that there are some food providers there at the beach, but he doesn't know that one of them is selling chocolate and strawberries. Rukia opened her eyes and smiled to the guy. She then took the cup and the fruits. After the random guy left, the real show begins.

Ichigo watched closely as Rukia dip one of the strawberries into the cup. She pulled it out after a while, and she started to lick it sexually. Her tongue danced at the strawberry as the chocolate dripped down to her lips and her jaw. She sucked and bit the fruit afterwards. Ichigo felt something weird in between his legs. The problem is, Rukia's position when she did that is very… inviting.

Ichigo wished that the nickname 'strawberry' isn't just a nickname for him now. He actually wanted to be the strawberry. He doesn't mind being a fruit if it means that Rukia would lick, suck, and bite him. That thought made him blush, he couldn't tell that he doesn't like it and doesn't want it to happen. He started to imagine what it feels like if Rukia's red and hot tongue touched his neck... touched his cheeks, touched his lips...

He started to imagine what it feels like if she bit him, kissed him, tasted him... alright. Now his imagination is a little too much already.

Well, let's just say that Ichigo enjoyed the moment when Rukia eats all of those fresh strawberries. It kind of… turned him on. He realized that he couldn't take it anymore. He knew that he would lose if he confronts her, but hell, he doesn't care. All he wanted to do is just end this stupid bet and get to the real deal. This sexual tension thing is killing him slowly.

Ichigo got up and walked roughly towards Rukia. Rukia closed her eyes again already; therefore she knows exactly that something or someone is blocking the sunlight to reach her. She quickly opened her violet eyes and frowned when she saw Ichigo Kurosaki standing right in front of her.

"Listen, Rukia," Ichigo said vigorously when Rukia was about to greet him. "I give up, you win. You are sexy, you are tempting, you are so hot, and I'm desperately attracted to you!" He continued. There, he said it. Things that he wanted to say for a quite long time.

Rukia blinked her eyes for a couple of seconds, and then she smirked. "I should have known," she said simply. "I didn't know that you're here at first, but then I accidentally see you. Because of that, I decided to seduce you a little bit more."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I should have known!" he shouted, pissed.

Rukia chuckled. "Never, EVER underestimate my sex appeal, idiot strawberry," she said as she pointed at herself. "You said that you will never going to interest in me, no matter what I do and what I wear because you think I don't have any sex appeal. But look at yourself now! You're really into me!" she continued.

The orange-haired guy didn't answer. He blushed, instead. He looked away from her. He never thought that messing with Rukia about her sex appeal would be this complex. Five days ago, Ichigo and Rukia had a fight as always. Suddenly, Ichigo said that Rukia doesn't have any sex appeal and he would never going to interest in her no matter what. On the other hand, Rukia said that she would try her best to make Ichigo attracted to her. And then they made a bet about it.

Ever since then, Rukia was always seducing Ichigo. He ignored it all at first so easily, but slowly, he had found himself gotten to it. That's why he's trying to avoid Rukia nowadays; because he doesn't want to lose the bet. He doesn't want Rukia to know that he begin to fall in her sexiness. But sadly, it's all over. Ichigo lose the bet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Finally I made an English story again! Sorry if there's many grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading this random and short story -_-, have a nice day :)


End file.
